Shaman's meet your gardian Angel!
by Paruku
Summary: Shaman's meet Miss. Emily!


Name : Emily  
  
Age:13  
  
Hair Color : So Brown it kills you  
  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
  
Skin Tone: peach  
  
Race: Human..... SugarHigh human....  
  
Personality: AWESOME POSSOM...  
  
--------CHAPTER ONE: BACKSPACE!  
  
Yoh , Hao , Lyserg , Ren , Anna , Manta , Horo , Pilica , Chocolove , Ryu , The Hanagumi , Jeanne , Marco , Jun ,Opacho , Tamao , The Lily 5 ,  
and their spirits were doing ...stuff....okay..and then the beautiful Authoress , Emily came riding in on her awesome possom Cat... Tac.  
  
Emily: Hello i'm Emily and i'm now a major part of this story! I'm all your gardian ANGEL!  
  
SKcrew: O.O WHA-  
  
Emily: I'm here to grant you all your wishies! Like 'I wish Hao was soooooo hot he burned down this very house' House burns down Oopie! Well I can fix that Waves magic Pencil ::House is back to normal:: TAAADAAAA!  
  
Anna: EVERYTHING BETTER BE HERE!  
  
Emily: Blah blah blah nag nag nag!  
v Anna: ::Punches Emily::  
Emily: MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! HOW DARE YOU! ::Zaps Anna::  
  
Anna: ::Dies::  
  
Yoh: ::Make's sure Anna's dead:: WHOOP! :Takes off pants: I'M A FREE MAN!  
  
Emily: My dream has come true!!!! Cute eyes Anyways! I Emily Elizabeth (. my REAL name) can grant you any wish! Except to kill someone!  
  
Lyserg and X-laws get dissipointed  
  
Emily: ::Pat's Lyserg's head:: It okay Ly-Ly! It could be worse all your fangirls could be here..  
  
Lyserg: V.V I guess your right... DON'T CALL ME LY-LY!  
  
Milly: Why Ly-Ly?  
V Lyserg:  
Emily: Now now Milly don't make Ly-Ly m-a-d!  
v v v v v Lyserg:  
Hao: HAHAHAHAHA Ya 'Ly-Ly' don't get Maddddd  
  
Emily: Awww Is Haoie-Wowie mad?  
  
v v v v v Hao:  
Lyserg: IN YOUR FACE!  
  
Emily: Anyways anyone have a wish?  
  
Yoh: OHH OHH OHH ME!  
  
Emily: Yes Yoh?  
  
Yoh: I wish I wish apon a star that I had the new Bob Marly C.D!  
  
Emily: I can get you better than that! ::Waves magic pencil:: TAAADIIIDAAA! ::Bob Marly appears::  
  
Bob: T.T  
  
Yoh: START JAMMIN'!  
  
Bob: 0o0 GUARDSSSSSSS! ::Guards don't show up:: I WISH I WAS AT HOME!  
  
Emily: ::Waves magic pencil:: TAAAAAADAAAAAAddaaaaalaaaaadeeeedooooDAAAA! ::Bob dissipears::  
  
Yoh: NOOOOOO YOU DIDN'T JAMMMMMMMM........IN!  
  
Hao: Oh great now look what you did! You made Yoh sadie-wadie!  
  
Hana-Gumi: O.O  
  
Emily: I had to let him go home! He said I Wish A.K.A I WISH! I have to grant a superstars Wish! It's mah job!  
  
Lyserg: So you -have- to grant peoples' wishes?  
  
Emily: ::Nods:: Yup yup! Likey I said it's MAH JOB!  
  
Marco: I WISH I HAD A WHOLE STACK OF NAUGHTY BOOKS!  
  
Emily: As grosses out as i am of that ::Waves magic pencil:: TaDa ::PB apears::  
  
All girls: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW POOOOOOOIE!  
  
BoysbutnotLysergandOpacho: ::Rush over:: Nehhheehaahee  
  
Emily: Little bunny foo foo hoppin through the forest pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head! But along came the fairy and said ::Waves magic Pencil:: TAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ::Books change in to Telleitubbies:: That's what you get!  
  
Boys: KSDHJSIDJSIDJASID (( AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ))  
  
Emily: -  
  
Jun: T.T That's it baby brother no more late night shows!  
  
Emily: Now poopels' make a real wish!  
  
Boys: JDAWIDHSAIFHDSIFHSDUIHFSDIFHSDIFISDFISDF  
  
Opacho: YAY! Tellitubbies' MASTER HAO LOOK AT THE TELLEITUBBIES!  
  
Hao: HAHAHA I AM IMUNE TO YOUR AWFUL POWER FOR I WATCH SHOWS LIKE THIS WITH OPACHO!  
  
Emily: Hmmm.... ::Waves magic pencil:: TAADAA! ::Emily grabs a hold of a random gun:: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh button! ::Shoot's Hao::  
  
Hao: ::Bullet Hit a strand of his hair:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! FANGIRLS' ATTACK THE ANGEL!  
  
Fangirls: AIEEEEEE HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIE!  
  
Fangirl#1: WAIT! WE CAN HURT A GIRLY-GIRLY PRISSY-SISSY ANGEL!  
  
Fangirl#2: HEY YOUR RIGHT! LET'S GO GET SOME MANGA!  
  
Fangirls: YA!  
  
Emily: And that's why I LOVE being an angel! ::Waves Magic Pencil:: TAADAA! ::Nothing apears:: YAY!  
  
Hao: HEY HEY HEY STOP! Dumb fangirls....  
  
Yoh: I wish that you had more sugar in you!  
  
Every1esle: O.O  
  
Emily: Yesh!!!!!!! ::WMP:: TADA ::Seems more hyper:: YA PINK ELEPHANTS!  
  
Yoh: NOW SING!  
  
Emily: Shaaaaaman kingggggggggg I loveeeeee youuuuuuuuu whennnnnnnnn WiLl I See YoU AgAiN? BaCkSpAcE!  
  
Milly: ::Ears blow off:: JDOEJDO  
  
Emily: DeoDeDoeeeee!  
  
Yoh: ::Dances:: Lalalalalalaaaaaa This is better then Bob Marly!  
  
Emily: YeS I KnOw  
  
Ren: ::Runs away:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Lyserg: ::Saves himself and Opacho (?):: COME ON OPACHO!  
  
Everyone leaves Emily and Yoh singing in the house.  
--------------  
  
Emily: END!How was it? Good? Great did you just leave your computer on and go throw up? Tell me! NOW!  
  
Yoh: Lalalalalalalalala  
  
Emily: ::Hit's Yoh with pencil:: Shhhhhhhh!  
  
Yoh: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE................................................................D.  
  
Emily: .  
  
R&R please! -Love the awesome possom person Paruku! 


End file.
